Recently, there are many vehicles, each of which mounts an electric power steering system (i.e., EPS) for assisting a driver to operate a steering wheel with using a motor. In this case, an electric control device for controlling the motor is mounted on the vehicle.
The electric control device is mounted, for example, near a column shaft. In this case, liquid such as dew condensation water and wash fluid for a compartment may drop on the electric control device, so that the liquid penetrates into the electric control device via a clearance between a cover element and an accommodation element. Thus, a system of the device may be down. In order to protect the device from wetting with water, it is proposed that a sealing member is filled between a casing as the accommodation element and a cover as the cover element so that the device is sealed (in, for example, JP-A-2007-273807 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0230137).
Alternatively, the electric control device may be packed with a water-protected sheet.
However, each of a method for filling with the sealing member and a method for packing with the water-protected sheet provides high manufacturing cost, and further, low workability.